coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1131 (17th November 1971)
Plot Alf hasn't said anything to Maggie about Jennifer. Ray thinks he should. Jennifer makes arrangements to return to London, and upsets Maggie telling her that she and Gordon will rarely make the trip back up north though she's always welcome to come and see them. Jennifer also tells her that Les won't be invited to the wedding. They'll be getting married at Kensington Registry Office and they'll inform her of the date when it's settled. Alan tells Elsie he believes her that she didn't know about Maxwell but the decision is hers about moving. The consulate has no news about Emily. Annie tires of supporting Lucille and tells her to get her house in order. Alan tells Elsie he trusts her and wants her to take the job. Maggie is upset at the thought of Jennifer as a daughter-in-law. Jennifer leaves and Maggie breaks down. Alf tells her what Ray told him. Maggie decides to write to Gordon. The consul contacts Annie and she goes to see him. Juan Arrabal tells her that Ernie is in prison and they can't trace Emily. The consul has booked a call to the prison. Elsie decides not to go to Solihull as she would never know if she got it on merit or because Maxwell fancied her. Alan is pleased. Annie learns that Ernest is in prison in Santa Eulalia - on a morals charge, and having three regular women visitors, including Karen Spencer who herself has now been arrested. Maggie decides not to tell Gordon about Jennifer, thinking her drive and ambition might be good for him. Lucille tells Annie she's got a job. Marian Mason tells Elsie that Marcus Berlin recommended her and that Maxwell is going to be moving to Australia. The consul tells Annie that Emily has no plans to return home. Flowers are delivered for Irma but she won't say who they're from. She wants him kept a secret. Cast Regular cast *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Irma Barlow - Sandra Gough *Alan Howard - Alan Browning *Elsie Howard - Patricia Phoenix *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell Guest cast *Jennifer Swann - Carolyn Lyster *Marian Mason - Joy Stewart *Juan Arrabal - Clive Cazes *Miss Wilford - Doreen Sloane (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Corner Shop - Shop and back room *Juan Arrabal's office Notes *After eight separate stints in the role, this was the final episode where H.V. Kershaw was the sole producer, although he was credited as executive producer and continued to fulfil this role, sometimes uncredited, for another sixteen months. *In an unusual sight in the programme, Annie Walker is seen to smoke when offered a cigarette by the Spanish consul Juan Arrabal (pictured above). *The delivery boy who brings Irma Barlow's flowers to the Corner Shop is uncredited, although he has a line of dialogue. *The scenes on the Grape Street set were OB recorded. *''TV Times'' synopsis: In which Elsie decides her future. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,800,000 homes (4th place). Category:1971 episodes